


Haruichi's Farts

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Diamond no Ace, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Burp Kink, F/M, Fart, Fart Fetish, Fetish, Kink, burl fetish, burp - Freeform, dom!haruichi, facefart, facesitting, fart kink, fart slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: After a hard day at baseball training, Haruichi comes home and had his farts and burps sniffed.Warning: fart fetish and burp fetish





	Haruichi's Farts

Haruichi was completely and utterly tired. He could barely breathe. He'd worked so hard doing his baseball training. When he got back to his apartment none of his roommates were there. One person was there though. His girlfriend : (y/n).

You bow your head when you see him. "Hello, Haruichi-sama"  
He turned bright red.  
"You don't have to add sama"  
You smiled. He was so cute. 

And then something happened that you had been dreaming of for a long time now. A load, 45 second burp came out of Haruichi's mouth. At this point he was as red as a tomato.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" you cut him off by moving closer and taking a big sniff. It smelled awful... Yet amazing. You just couldn't help yourself.

"Why did you do that?" Haruichi asked you.  
"Sorry" you replied. "You probably think I'm weird now but I have a burp fetish and a fart fetish"  
Haruichi blushed and smiled his cut smile.  
"Wanna smell another?"  
Before you could answer, you were on the ground with your boyfriends mouth right next to your nose.  
Urrrrrrrrrrrp!!!  
He let out another awful burp right onto your nose! You sniffed and sniffed, taking in all of the incredible stench.

Haruichi was bright red.  
"You really like it don't you? How about this then?"  
He turned around and placed his ass on your face. You could feel the dirt he had on his pants from diving while playing baseball and you could also feel his sweat. 

After a while, you needed to breath so you tapped Haruichi.... And again.... And again.... He wouldn't get up! But what he did do was let out a barrage of horrible smelling farts directly onto your nose!  
Prrrrbbbbt! Ffffffft! Prrrrrrt!!  
The last thing you thought before you passed out was that Haruichi's farts were the best thing you'd ever smelled.

When you woke up, you saw him above you. He quickly bowed.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"  
You kissed him.  
"It's ok! I really liked it!"  
From that moment on, this. kind of thing would happen every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Haruichi is OOC! I just had to make this!


End file.
